Mrs Thomas B Collins
by Bondi
Summary: Oh...because you can't guess what that means. DUH. Fluffridiculousnever happenedthings I would like Jesse L. Martin to do to me. That kind of fic. T for...language. Inspired by Chris Columbus, because it wasn't originally Joanne and Maureen that were enga


"Angel..." He whispers softly as he climbed into bed with her. She grumbles, almost asleep. "Angel cake, wake up." He whispers into her ear gently. Another grumble from the body next to him.

"Whu?" She mumbled, her eyes not open. He chuckled gently next to her. He sends a softly kiss on the bridge of her tiny nose.

"Mornin'." He mumbles playfully, but still stays gentle. A big brown eye opens to look at him. When she sees how hard it is to actually see him because of the lack of light, she groans again, and rolls over.

"It's not morning." She mumbles, muffled by her pink pillow. His lips catch the back of her bare neck.

"I know, but wake-up."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to see your smile." She simply sighs, ignoring him. He could be absolutely ridiculous sometimes.

"I'm not going to smile." She muttered.

"Why not?"

"It's too late. Smile shop's closed." She mumbled, and it amused him. He let out a low chuckle.

"I hope this will make you smile."

"Collins, stop, I'm not in the mood."

"Don't call me Collins." He said sternly. She turned her body to face him. Her eyes were both open.

"What?"

"Don't call me Collins." He repeated, and her face flashed with confusion. Usually she called him Tom, but Collins came from her mouth every so often, it was what everyone called him.

"Why not?" She asked, and felt a slight pressure to her left hand.

"Be sort of silly. People might think you're getting into a fight with yourself." He said, as if any of that made any sense at 1:34 in the goddamn morning.

"Collins, wh-"

"Don't call me Collins." He said a third time, and she sighed.

"FINE, what are you talking about Tom?"

"That , it's silly, you know? My dad doesn't call me Collins, does he?" He asked her.

"Well...no...but he-"

"Has the same last name as me." He muttered, and kissed Angel gently.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" She asked again, thinking, his ambiguous language getting to her.

"That it's weird to refer to someone with the same last name by their last name." He told her, burying his face in her neck.

"But sweetie, my last name is Sch-"

"Collins." He quickly finished for her, the pressure he was applying to her left hand gone. Angel stopped, and twisted her neck slightly to look at him. He wore that goofy smile that always made her heart melt. "I love you." He whispered. She didn't want to assume, okay, she did, but she couldn't. What if what she thought was happening wasn't true? She'd feel dumb, almost rejected.

"Baby?" She asked softly, and she felt his hand over her left hand again. He lifted it over the blankets.

"It is a little big, I figure." He muttered, and brought her hand to show it to her. There was a small band on the finger inbetween her middle and pinky. It was simple, looked copper even. She looked at him, and he kissed her lovingly. "I'm sorry it's not much, I'm saving up for a better one, I promise. This is just the...rough draft, I guess. I just want to see your reaction before I go and do that, you know. I didn't even get your finger s-" She stopped his rambling by kissing him lovingly, sitting up a bit. She leaned over him, holding his face to hers gently. She looked back at him, and bit her lip.

"I love you Professor Tom Collins." She muttered softly.

"I love you Mrs. Tom Collins." He smirked, and she giggled, leaning her head on his chest and sighing happily.

"I didn't say yes." She said in a very matter-of-factly tone. He ran a finger through her hair.

"When did I even ask?" He fought, and smirked, rather proud of himself. Angel simply 'hmphed'. She sat up and laid back down in the bed, giving him space and her back. He looked over at her, and leaned over her ear. "Marry me?" He asked softly, and she turned around, kissing him.

"Why the FUCK would I do that?" She asked him, and grinned, but he felt a tear fall from her face and land on his cheek. He rubbed a thumb over her eyelids gently to wipe her tears away.

"Frankly Ang', you're a wreck without me." He told her.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to, for my own selfish good." She mumbled, and laid back down.

"Doctors orders." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. She giggled, but after that, there was pretty much silence. He looked down at her, he could see her smile contently.

"So...are you GOING to say yes?" He asked, and she giggled.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you." She told him, and leaned up, her eyes still closed and kissed him. They ended up falling asleep something like that.


End file.
